


my bloody valentine.

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, KHSECRETSANTA2016, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three friends go into battle. One is captured, one flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dutchydoescoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/gifts).



> Okay, so I came to the decision to just post the second fic. The other two might never see the light of day because they went into embarrassing territory and made me want to claw at myself. Phew.
> 
> So here's a slightly-more-serious-than-the-other-fic SoRiKai!
> 
> MERRY (POST-)CHRISTMAS! ❆
> 
> edit: HELLO!!! IT WAS I WHO DID THE

_**PROLOGUE** _

As soon as the words leave Riku's mouth – “I'm not afraid of the darkness!” – the world quickly fades to black. It's a sickly black that seems to block all of Sora's senses, and he feels weightless, as if gravity itself was being deconstructed; he can't tell which way is up and which way is down, and the wind is crying and maybe Sora himself is crying. Terror. Being sucked into a black hole. He vaguely registers Riku reaching out to him, standing as still as a statue even though everything else is twisting and turning and Sora wants to pass out. Nonetheless, Sora reaches his hand out to Riku because... _because._

Something is happening.

Dark creatures with beady yellow eyes and claws as sharp as knives appear from the ground. _(But don't be afraid...)_ The creatures multiply until he can't see the white sands of the play island. They're hurting him and he knows that he needs to run, and... and he calls out to Riku who just stands there, still beckoning him to come forward and take his hand. He wants to reach out but the darkness surrounding him stops him. _(And don't forget...)_

Kairi's gone missing and Riku is acting strangely, and Sora understands – deep down in his heart, he feels like _this has happened before_ – that his world is dying. His little home of Destiny Islands, it's slowly dying, and these black things are the main reason why.

But he'll be damned if he won't go down without a fight. _(You hold the mightiest weapon of all...)_

A weird, lurching feeling comes from his chest, and he feels lighter and more... aware of everything. He's holding a giant key, and he's about to question what the heck is going on when he notices that the black things have backed away from him. A part of him, he doesn't know what part that is (and it terrifies him), tells him to use the Key.

Use it he does.

Soon, the black things leave him be, only for them to come back rushing at him in a flurry of legs and claws and many, many glowing yellow eyes. He continues to hack and slash at them, listening to the feeling in his gut, telling him to keep fighting.

He doesn't remember the grumbling, the giant footsteps, or the giant black monster with a heart shaped hole on its chest. He only remembers darkness and fear.

He vaguely recalls losing his grip on something... his sanity, perhaps? And flying off into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

_**ACT I** _

Traverse Town instilled a sort of wonder within Sora. How could it not? He was in another world! They existed! Childhood fantasies proved to be true: tales of heroes that sailed the cosmos, saving the worlds, fighting side by side with friends at his side, they were all true! The fear was still there, it probably would never leave because he was all alone and Destiny Islands was gone, Donald and Goofy mentioned something about a star going out and... and it didn't take a genius to figure out that that star could have most likely been his world. There's no sign of any of his friends in Traverse Town. He really tried hard not to think about what could have happened to them, that way lay madness.

He hasn't seen it yet, but the Gummi Ship is a thing of beauty and he loves it, he loves the idea of flying, and his two companions are wonderfully boisterous when they want to be. In just the small time that they'd been together in this world of eternal nighttime, they had made him feel like he belongs, the three of them would, well, save the world, no doubt, or something. He needed to find his friends first.

Right. His friends.

More monsters (Heartless, they're called Heartless, and there are more than just the black ones with the claws) follow him in this new world. But with the Keyblade (such an odd weapon), he has a means to get rid of them, no matter how weird it feels brandishing a giant key around.

Why him, though? He'd always kind of enviously thought that weapons of power – like this Keyblade – would suit Riku more. Maybe if... _**when**_ he finds him again, Riku would have an even cooler blade. Maybe a Gunblade like the one that Leon guy had. What would Kairi's weapon be though? Or would she be like Donald, using magic instead of a weapon for close combat? He didn't think Kairi would be the type to fight with a shield of all things.

He hopes to any higher power that Kairi and Riku were alright, wherever they were. He had to believe that they were alive. They were stronger than whatever it was that caused the death of the Islands. If... if he could survive the end of their world, then those two could survive it too.

 

* * *

 

_**ACT II** _

Riku hides the betrayal, jealousy, _**hurt**_ in his heart all the while sneering at Sora for worrying about “Donald and Goofy” before “Riku and Kairi”. Maleficent was right. Did years of friendship not matter to Sora at all now? Now that he had the Keyblade? Was that it? Who did Riku have to trust but himself anymore? Sora was painfully useless. (And that hurt a lot, his heart is breaking, _dammit_.) He had to save Kairi, wherever she was.

He could hide the relief he felt when he saw Sora safe and sound...

Sora looked so happy with his new friends, Riku wanted to... (He wanted to destroy something. This was so unfair!)

He leaves Sora with barbed words and spits poison and wrath (even if it's hurting them both, it serves him right for becoming _**this.**_ This uncaring and distant Sora). He leaves with a warning that the next time they met, they would cross blades, and it wouldn't be for fun and games anymore.

Who needed Sora, anyway? If he was so bent on “locking the Keyholes”, then Riku would let him do that. Let him play the “hero of the worlds”. Ridiculous. All Riku wanted to do was find Kairi (and have Sora back, too) and go back home. He wanted safety, security. He wanted all that but he wanted to travel the worlds too. (Such a small world.)

Most of all, he really just wanted the (wrong) velvety (suffocating) embrace of the darkness to leave him alone. It was... tempting, and the more he listened to it, the more irrational he got.

“Trust no one but myself,” Right. He could do that. He's always done that.

He was falling so quickly into the road of darkness. Unbeknownst to him, this is what they – no, he – had wanted all along.

“ _Embrace the darkness,”_ the voice seemed to say whenever he collapsed into slumber. It wasn't hard, and the temptation of _more power_ was something he couldn't ignore.

He needed that power to save Kairi.

(He needed that power to make Sora hurt.)

The whispers promising to give him what he wanted (power, safety, revenge, strength, darkness) grew stronger and stronger... all he had to do was give in.

He was so close.

 

* * *

 

_**ACT III** _

Kairi is in a deep sleep.

Some part of her knew that the darkness back then had wanted her.

She knew – subconsciously – that there was danger and that something was coming.

It was vast, a terrifying blackness, and in the center, there he stood.

Silver hair and the eyes of a man tainted by the darkness. Horrible.

Who was he, and what did he want?

Kairi is in a deep sleep.

But she hears voices, hearts, calling for her. So strong, so warm, and yet one of them was slowly getting more and more corrupted.

A part of her (or was it parts? She doesn't know, she is not... aware) worries.

But what can she do?

Kairi is in a deep sleep.

She would wake up soon. She didn't know what would await her when she woke up, but something told her (intuition, the relativity of events, the flow of the world, the beating of a heart) that she would wake up soon.

She almost couldn't wait.

She missed _**them.**_ Whoever they were.

 

* * *

 

_**ACT IV** _

Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, and with that, he takes away his pride. His two friends follow Riku instead. How pathetic.

Revenge could not taste any sweeter.

He is losing control of himself.

He is losing his very self.

He argues that it's worth it, that he needed this. He needed this... this darkness.

But who is he anymore?

He is Riku, a boy... 15 years old... a resident of Destiny Islands... he wants to travel the world.

Yes, that is who he is. Gifted and brilliant, chosen by the Keyblade, seeker of Darkness. He's been alive for so long, shifting from body to body, form to form, vessel to vessel. So on and so forth. He was a patient man, he could wait for a hundred years if he needed, just to fulfill his plans. He would see them to completion. He would be the center. The instigator. The master who had the knowledge.

He needed the final piece to open the door.

That boy – Sora, was it? Yes, Sora. Best friend, rival, childhood memories and a cave of secrets – he must die.

He was Ri _ **(ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS. MASTER XEHANORT.)**_ ku, and he would see the end of the worlds, and the fall of the Light today.

 

* * *

 

_**ACT V** _

Sora disappears in a flurry of light. Twinkling away like a dying star, too fast, and Kairi was too slow to catch him.

Everything happens all at once, and Riku disappears too. All that's left is his body, but that's not him in there, and Kairi realises with fear that she is the only one left among them.

She runs with Donald and Goofy, wishing and praying in her heart that something was going to save them.

She wants to fight too, but she's too shocked to do anything. She'd fallen into slumber for such a long time, only to wake up and see one of her childhood friends die in front of her? How could she live with herself knowing that Sora had done that... to release her heart?

She doesn't realise she's crying, but she has no time to wallow in self-pity. The Heartless are multiplying and they have to run.

She swallows the sadness and lets anger move her feet. She is fueled by that anger, and sorrow for her friends, her Sora and her Riku. She won't allow herself to be taken by Ansem so easily. She was terrified of him and the darkness inside him, but she would die fighting, if only to honor what her friends have fought so hard for. Surrender was not the answer, and she would run away if she had to. Get stronger, and then fight Ansem. Some way. Save Riku, find a way to bring back Sor--

A tug, a sensation, a familiar presence.

But that's only a small Shadow, following them.

She stops one of her companions from attacking it.

“Sora?” She asks, feeling slightly dumb for voicing her thoughts out loud. What if this wasn't him? What if this was the result of her wishful thinking? Had she gone mad?

No, no. She knew this was Sora. She had a strong feeling.

She doesn't think when more Heartless come, they want her, they want her heart. She holds onto the Shadow and closes her eyes, “This time, I'll protect you.” But she's afraid to die.

The Light that flashes almost blinds her, but the relief she feels is so palpable she laughs a little.

 

* * *

 

“ _ **OF COURSE... I'LL COME BACK TO YOU. EVEN IF YOU DON'T PROMISE TO WAIT. I'LL RETURN KNOWING YOU'LL BE HERE.”**_

Sora watches as Riku gets trapped within the other side of the door.

He trusts that King Mickey and Riku will stay together while inside the dark realm. He hopes they don't get trapped in there for a long time. He had to trust the King's word, that there was always a door to the Light within the Darkness.

If there wasn't, well, Sora had to find a way to help them out. He and Riku needed to go home, together. Donald and Goofy needed their King back with them, too.

The worlds have yet to return to how they usually were. He had to find Kairi then, and fast. He finds her just before the worlds start moving again, most likely going back to how they were... separating... becoming distant.

He reaches out for Kairi's hand, in a desperate attempt to touch her one last time. He had a foreboding feeling that he wouldn't be able to see her again, not for a long while.

He vows to Kairi that he'll find Riku. He doesn't return the lucky charm yet. She doesn't seem to want it back yet, or maybe she knows that he would still need it.

The earth beneath his feet continues to move, to stretch, and so does where she stands.

“Kairi, remember what you said before? I'll always be with you, too. I'll come back to you! I promise!”

Their fingers slip from each other's grip, “I know you will!” She calls out desperately.


End file.
